<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Look by naivesherlolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735521">The Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesherlolly/pseuds/naivesherlolly'>naivesherlolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesherlolly/pseuds/naivesherlolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly can't resist Sherlock's 'look'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is awfully short because it was a request on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breeze wafted in through the open window, disrupting the silence in Sherlock's bedroom. Gone were the days where they had to huddle for warmth, layering blankets and bedsheets to conserve heat - today was supposed to be the hottest day of the year, and doing the things they were doing probably didn't count as something to help cool off (not in that way, at least).</p><p>The room looked like it had been ransacked; one pillow on the bed, the other one on the floor beside it. The covers had been moulded to their bare bodies stretched out on the mattress, their gaze upon one another as they revelled in the post-sex bliss.</p><p>This had become quite natural for Sherlock and Molly - they often found themselves in bed with one another, whether it was at her house or his flat. No one knew, of course. This was something that had been kept strictly between them, because they knew the moment they told anyone about it, it would have to become something, and neither were sure they wanted that just yet.</p><p>Every time Sherlock looked at her, though, Molly would melt just a little inside. She had gotten over her big time crush on him, yes, but that didn't mean he had no effect on her whatsoever. It was especially now, the times when they were alone and his sole focus was on her that made her lose her composure. It was those eyes that bore into her skin as if they couldn't get enough of it.</p><p>Molly sighed, turning to lie on her back, putting her arm over her eyes.</p><p>"Why do you have to look at me like that? It's making me weak, please stop." She whined. Sherlock just laughed, pulling her close by the waist.</p><p>"I will never stop looking at you like that. So you'll just have to deal with it." As he buried his face in her neck, she thought that maybe dealing with the looks and the feelings wouldn't be so bad after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>